Inuyasha and Kagome
by oww that hurt
Summary: kagome is draged to a night club by miroku, and she meets a guy named inuyasha....sorry, not good at this 'Summary' thingy.....


Kagome lied on her bed reading her favorite book. It was summer so she had time to read her books; she couldn't be for because of school. But now she could read all she wonted to. Kagome was laying on her stomata with her feet swinging back and forth in the air 'till her phone rang. Kagome sat up and put the phone to her ear.  
  
"Hello" Kagome put a bookmark in her book.  
  
"Hey Kagome its Miroku, can you help me?" Miroku asked.  
  
"With what?" Kagome and Miroku had been bestfriends for as long as they could remember.  
  
"This Saturday I have to DJ at this club and I need help getting my stuff there and ready."  
  
Kagome thought for a minute. "I don't know,"  
  
"Did I mention that you can get in free and you get five free drinks?"  
  
"okay ill help you!" Kagome amedaletly said. "What time should I be there?"  
  
"Be there at nine on Saturday so we can have time to set up my stuff. See ya."  
  
"Bye" with that they both hanged up the phone and Kagome went back to reading her book. Thinking about Saturday. She didn't really like to dace but if she got in free and gets to have free drinks then she didn't minded that much. Beside she wasn't bad at dancing, just didn't enjoy it.  
  
'what should I were?' Kagome thought for a minute. 'I know what ill wear.' She hopped off her bed and went to her dresser. She pulled out a silver short sleeved shirt with buttons going down the front of the shirt, tight black bellbottom pants with silver flowers on the sides.  
  
Kagome took her close and put them on the side of her bed for her to were tomorrow. Kagome took out her book again and started to read it.  
  
After a few hours went by Kagome looked at the clock. It read 1:38. "Oh no, I didn't know it was this late." Kagome put her bookmarker in her book and turned of her light. Kagome covered her self in her blankets and fell to sleep.  
  
~*^*^*^*^*^*~ "Kagome, Kagome.KAGOME WAKE UP!" Kagome fell out of her bed from the hearing her mother yelling out to her. "Kagome are you up? Kagome it's almost lunch time." Her mother yelled up to her from down stairs.  
  
Kagome only grounded as she rubbed her butt. Kagome went to the bathroom deciding to take a shower. She wasn't the best prison to wake up. But she was better after she took a shower.  
  
After she took a shower she went back to her room and got dress then went down stairs. Her mother was cooking some lunch as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome." Her mother smile as Kagome grabbed a boll.  
  
"morning mom. Im going with miroku tonight to help him out with some things." Kagome took out the milk and the cereal for a cabaret. "Ill back tonight, mostlikly late tonight."  
  
"Just make sure that you are bake before morning." Her mother turned around and sighed. "Kagome, its lunch time, not breakfast."  
  
Kagome nodded. "I know." Kagome pored some milk and serial into her bowl.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi shock her head and continued to make her lunch.  
  
~*^*^*^*^*^*^*~  
  
later that day, about 9:00pm kagome was in miroku car with all of his dj things in the truck and in the back set. Miroku was driving talking about how he would become the greast dj on the earh, wile kagome looked out the widow staring at every thing that went bye. Miroku keped talking and it was getting very anoing.  
  
"do you ever shut up?!" kagome gave a death glare to miroku and he quickly shut up. "that's better."  
  
Ten minutes later they came to a farely big billing. It was a garyish color, not many widows, and a big sine saying 'come in!' over a pair of large door in the front of the bilding.  
  
"were here." Miroku said happily driver to the bad of the bilding here there were two stong looking men standing by the back door. "ill be right back." Miroku open his door and walked over to the men. The one holding a book open it and looked and nodded his head. All three walked to helping miroku take his stuff into the club, in faced they took all of it in in one lode.  
  
"I gess I didn't need you help." Miroku closed the trunck and shut the doors.kagome took out her pruse and took her silver eyeshadow to put it on. Miroku saghed. "when your done come in and you can help me set up my thigs."  
  
Kagome nooded, miroku went into the club mubbleing about girls and there make-up. Kagome put on the eyeshadow, open her door and made sare that everthing was locked before going into the club 


End file.
